No se
by Shaoran17
Summary: No se


COMISION VECINAL  
  
JARDINES DE " REMANSITO"  
  
VILLA HAYES - PTE HAYES  
  
BAJO CHACO - PARAGUAY  
  
0981 - 493052  
  
QUE CONFORME VENGO VENGO POR EL PRESENTE ESCRITO, A INFORMAR LOS 77 DIAS DE GESTION DE MI SEGUNDO PERIODO PRESIDENCIAL, BASADO EN LAS CONSIDERACIONES DE HECHOS Y DERECHOS, QUE PASO A EXPONER ANTE VOSOTROS .---  
  
A 24 horas de mi reelección me he abocado de lleno al Binomio y Factor preponderante denominado ANDE - I.B.R., El primero de lo citado a mi parecer creo que esta llegando a su meta. Antes que nada sin adulerio ni figuración, los artífices de este sueño fueron JUAN RUPERTO AQUINO ( Tío Juan) a quien puedo denominar lo equivalente a medio equipo, FRANCISCO SERVIN ANTUNEZ, dejando de lado su Empresa, su Hogar, sus Intereses y sin retasear tiempo - salud - dinero y sin sabores ha dado todo de si , sin pedir nada a cambio; y si la gratitud tuviera un átomo de significado, eso le debemos al Dr. JORGE ISMAEL YODICE FERREIRA, Lic. JORGE PELAEZ MARTINEZ, Ing. LUIS SERVIN VILLALBA Y CARLOS CABRERA y muchos, CHARLATANES DE TURNO, HISTORIADORES, POR QUE PARA HABLAR HAY QUE TENER LA BILLETERA A LA ALTURA DE LA LENGUA. Yendo nuevamente a lo referente a la energía eléctrica . En un sin fin de ir y venir junto al Vice Ministro de Minas y Energía del M.O.P.C. Ing. Luis Servin Villalba, nos comenta que precisamos 210 columnas de palma ( de 7 metros).  
  
A raíz de este petitorio del Señor Vice Ministro, y ante los buenos gestos del vecino HUMBERTO CAMACHO . El suscripto, Francisco Servin Antune, Juan Ruperto Aquino( Tío Juan) y un voluntario de nombre Roger Cubilla, nos trasladamos 300 kilometros para llegar a la Estancia del primero de los nombrados para extraer gratuitamente las palmas que se precisaban (incluso el Sr. Camacho nos proveyó de motosierra y personal competente), lamentablemente todo fue en vano ya que el terreno no se hallaba en condiciones . y tampoco los servicios de seguridad del establecimiento por carecer medios de comunicación, no se pudo contactar con el propietario para lo convenido.  
  
En vista de este traspié y que ya estábamos contra reloj, decidimos , como se dice; tomar al toro por las astas y nos abocamos de lleno para la compra de las 210 palmas (columnas) de un antiguo proveedor de la ANDE Sr. Americo Fatecha Feliu, quien puesto en el terreno nos oferto a 15 gs. c/u que sumado en su totalidad asciende a 3.150.000 gs.  
  
Ante este presupuesto, se empezo la colecta par ala adquisición del material. El mas carenciado, necesitado, indigente, y humilde vecino nuestro, FABIO MARTINEZ, dio la suma de 100.000 gs. Sin titubear, alardear y quitando el pan de la boca de sus seres queridos.  
  
Tambien recayendo sobre su persona el cuidado constante y la peligrosidad de los mismos. La primera partida de las 150 palmas se abona al contado, lo equivalente a Gs. 2.700.000 según recibo numera 0848 con IVA, con fecha 22- febrero-2003. Quedando un saldo de Gs. 430.000 equivalente a 60 palmas mas 520000 Gs. A favor de la Comisión, que Tambien se abono.  
  
NOMINA DE PERSONAS QUE APORTARON PARA LA ENERGIA ELECTRICA  
  
Fabio Martines ------------------------------------------- 100.000 Oscar Jose Vera Escobar------------------------------ 100.000 Rubén Velaztiqui Gamarra ----------------------------- 10.000 Dr. Domingo Delvalle ----------------------------------- 100.000 Juan Ruperto Aquino(Tio Juan) --------------------- 300.000 Higinio Ovelar -------------------------------------------- 200.000 Francisco Servin Antunez ------------------------------ 100.000  
  
SABADO 22 DE FEBRERO DE 2003  
  
Flaviano Pereira ---------------------------------------- 100.000 Gumersindo Vazquez ---------------------------------- 50.000 Cecilio Gómez -------------------------------------------- 50.000 Oscar N. Cohene M. ------------------------------------ 150.000 Alfonsa Medina Fleitas ---------------------------------- 50.000 Mayor Pedro Andino ------------------------------------ 200.000 Mariano González --------------------------------------- 50.000 Dr. Juan Carlos Ruiz Díaz ----------------------------- 420.000 Juan Ruperto Aquino(Tío Juan) ---------------------- 230.000 Arq. Carlos Areco Amaral ------------------------------ 100.000 Flia Yodice Ferreira ( Jorge - Roque - Elizabeth) -----------------------------300.000  
  
DOMINGO 23 DE FEBRERO DE 2003  
  
Osvaldo Santacruz Valdez ---------------------- 50.000 Humberto Camacho ----------------------------- 100.000 Juan Francisco Núñez Benítez --------------- 50.000 Aníbal Ariel Leguizamon Gómez ------------- 100.000 Gumersindo Leguizamon Ortiz -------------- - 100.000  
  
MARTES 25 DE FEBRERO DE 2003  
  
Ángela Robles Ramírez de González --------100.000  
  
JUEVES 27 DE FEBREEO DE 2003  
  
Joaquina Antonia Candia ---------------------------- 50.000 Alicia Talavera de Cardozo --------------------------- 200.000 Devolución, no aporte, de dinero que retuvo en su poder por mas de 9 meses, usando, bicicleteando, mal gastando para su provecho propio y que luego de varias mentira, burlas, falsedades y ante la inminente ya deshonrada persona suya. Devuelve el dinero ajeno.  
  
Prometiendo nuevamente con descarades y desfachatez, que daría por su marido PEDRO PABLO CARDOZO 100.000 Gs. Hecho que jamás se consumo, cosa de no extrañar en ella.  
  
Otro hecho anecdótico, digno de recordar y citar ya que es de publico conocimiento su actuar, es cuando con el señor tesorero Francisco Servin Antuñez nos apersonamos una mañana de febrero a la residencia del señor Sr. Pablo Antonio Gómez Mbaicua para solicitar su ayuda o colaboración económica para la introducción de la energía eléctrica. Quien nos contesto que una visita de esa índole, era nada mas para estafar, que a raíz de estas expresiones el Sr. Francisco Servin Antuñez le responde, que si es por 100.000 Gs o 200.000Gs no se molestaría en ir a perder su precioso tiempo e irrumpir en caja ajena. Teniendo muchas cosas que atender.  
  
Nuevamente tocando el tema que genuinamente nos interesa, por sexta vez nos vamos al despacho del Vice Ministro de minas y energía, quien nos orienta en el sentido que se tenia que limpiar las veredas o frente de los terrenos, para la colocación de las columnas. Que con los buenos concursos de los hermanos Blanco Pereira ( Héctor, Jorge, Francisco y Roberto )  
  
Jose Alonso - Mariano González y Rafael Caballero Amarilla, se llego a concretar.  
  
Luego de culminado estos trabajos previos, el señor Juan Ruperto Aquino (Tío Juan) y Carlos Cabrera, se apersonaron con la Ing. Fiscal de la Ande, para realizar las mediciones correspondientes, hecho que derivo en acto poco alentador por el momento , en la fracción había poco signo de vida (casas - mejoras ) hecho que (tío Juan) tuvo que capear. Llegando al arreglo con el ya conocido ( bajo la mesa o izquierda ) para que se pueda elaborar el plano correspondiente y aprobar.  
  
Una visita agradable fue la que he recibido los días domingo 30 de Marzo, domingo 6 de Abril y jueves 10 del corriente, la presencia del presidente de la Achacosti. Arnaldo Sosa Ozuna (tono) quienes legalmente por decreto son dueños legales de nuestras tierras y del asesor jurídico de la misma el Dr. Teodulo Servin Rodríguez, felicitándonos por la gestiones que estamos realizando en la ANDE, y que era para ellos la entrada de energía que estábamos gestionando , y rogándome que la columnas de la ANDE, que ya habían depositado en la fracción o asentamiento San Jorge, Iván hacer retirados nuevamente si no llevaban las columnas de palma que le exigían, un total de 121 (ciento veinte y uno) abonando de eso la suma de gs. 515.000.-  
  
Quedando un saldo a favor nuestro de mas de medio millón de guaraníes (a cobrar)  
  
Todo esto transcurre el la equivocación del Sr. Vice-Ministro, quien en la permanente insistencia a favor nuestro, cayo en el error de "Remansito" y no como "Debería Ser Para Jardines De Remansito" que según el listado solo precisamos 37 columnas.  
  
Hemos optado en estas ventas, no para provecho, estafa ni pecuño propio, si no raíz de que, su permanencia en la intemperie y el peligro de la desaparición, hecho que hasta la fecha no ha ocurrido, mediante el permanente cuidado en forma desinteresada del Sr. Favio Martínez y flia.  
  
El síndrome de la entrada de la energía eléctrica no termina ahí.  
  
Por eso mas de una ves he dicho que somos pilotos de tempestades. Se avecinaba un nuevo tropiezo, pero no para desaliento, sino para fortalecer mas nuestro deseo del ingreso de la energía eléctrica.  
  
Teníamos que eludir un tremendo problemon, si podemos llamarlos así, la exoneración de 17.000.000 de guaraníes en materiales, conste que estábamos beneficiados con el sistema de " AUTO AYUDA o AYUDA MUTUA "  
  
El desaliento crecía a diario, la desilusión de reflejaba en varios vecinos , pero llego el día "D"  
  
La mano salvadora del Dr. Nicanor Duarte Frutos, mediante la influencia de los señores Francisco Servin Antuñez, Dr. Jorge Ismael Yodice Ferreira Lic. Jorge Peláez Martinez, Ing. Luis Servin Villalba y Juan Ruperto Aquino. De un telefonazo se exoneran los 17 millones de guaraníes.  
  
El día miércoles 9 de abril del 2003, siendo las 10:00 Hs nos recibe en su Despacho con todos los alagos, el Presidente de la ANDE, Ing. Ángel Maria Recalde y su segundo Ing. Martín González, quien se dirige a los presentes se dirigen ( Sr. Luis Alberto Feliciangeli, Francisco Servin Antunez, Ángela Robles de González, Isabel Medina Fleitas y Carlos Cabrera) para decirnos que mañana jueves 10/04/03 se inician los trabajos, hacho que que a la fecha salta a la vista y es una realidad ( contra viento y marea).  
  
En todo este este estado de cosas, el Señor Ruben Velaztiqui Gamarra, reclama 6 palmas para su extensión de la bajada hasta su mejora ( casa) para no descomponer la comparsa y no echar mas leña al fuego, le cedo 2 palmas mías que lo he adquirido dela firma "AYALA BOSIO"en calidad de usado - devolviéndome luego - En pocas palabras lo que este señor Aporto son 10.000 (Diez mil) Guaraníes  
  
En estos momentos con todas las ventas y este ultimo retiro de 6 unidades mas 5 vendido a la comisión PRO LUZ de CANESSA CUE, estamos en desventaja ( lo que precisamos son 37 Y ALGO MAS ).  
  
En días venideros vendrán los 60 restantes que ya están totalmente pagados mas en efectivo lo adeudado por la Achacosti.  
  
El balance - rendición de cuentas bien detallado, en su momento el Sr, tesorero os hará llegar.  
  
En cuanto al Titulo de nuestra ocupación, los planos de la Fracción, ya ha sido todo informatizado en la Sección Topografía del I.B.R., para su posterior aprobación y adjudicación respectivamente. Conste que muchas personas son amigos del presidente del I.B.R y de la ANDE, deseamos saber si por que con estas influencias no consiguen el titulo y no introdujeron la energía eléctrica.  
  
El día domingo próximo pasado(13/04/03) por cuestiones laborales me he ausentado, yendo al sur del país, para ser exactos a General Delgado( Itapua). Que a mi regreso me comentaron, que la comisión Vecinal se ha trasladado a la residencia de la famila Gómez -Cardozo, realizando una reunión informal en la que gratuitamente lanzan dardos venenosos hacia mi persona y la del Sr. Tesorero de la Comisión. Pero para mi mayor sorpresa El Patiero, Mucamo, Sin tierra y Don Nadie del, un tal "Richard" alentaba su disconformidad contra mi persona, deseo saber si este personaje, donde tiene su terreno y cuantos guaraníes aporto, pero lo que mas me ha quitado el sueño, es la forma que se gesto mi final de parte del Señor Diosnel Romero Rolon (Alias Romerito - el Satánico Doctor No) que a sillazo iba a acabar con mi vida, También la del Celebre, Carismático Consejero, Mesiánico, y defensor de los Humildes. Francisco Selizer Blanco Galeano y muy conocidos por todos.  
  
En fin estoy en vuestra manos y felices pascuas.. 


End file.
